


【盾冬】愛樹人手札

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Steve養著一株盆栽小樹精Bucky，Bucky示愛時會甜甜地說：「我要把你種在土裡❤️」





	【盾冬】愛樹人手札

**Author's Note:**

> 一個故事快要完結時我就忍不住想先開新坑⋯⋯  
> 亂七八糟的現代童話，後期會有生子！  
> 希望你們不要嫌棄這故事太神經病 

養一盆碰碰香，對Steve來說，是一個不在規劃中的小小意外。

 

布魯克林城外有個小小的農場市集，每個週六週日都會有不少攤販聚集，賣花賣草賣蔬果。Steve偶爾假日閒著無聊，也會到那邊去晃晃，買一點超市少見的新鮮蔬菜水果。  
他是在距離門口最遠的那個攤上，跟一個佝僂獨坐的老婆婆，買下了這個小盆栽。

老婆婆滿頭銀髮，眼神卻很清亮。和其他大聲吆喝的攤商不同，她安靜地坐在一旁有著軟墊和靠背的木椅上，目光跟隨著所有路過的人來來去去，似乎觀察路人比販售商品更令她感興趣。Steve從來沒有養過盆栽，卻不知不覺地被這個小攤所吸引。他駐足在攤位前，逐個盆栽看過，心裡突然生出想買一盆盆栽帶回家養的念頭，但毫無概念，不知從何下手。

 

「你想買盆栽呀？」老婆婆開口問Steve，外表看起來已過耄耋之年的老人，聲音卻溫柔和婉得如同剛邁入不惑之年的婦女。  
Steve愣了一下，點了點頭：『但我沒有養過⋯⋯不知道該怎麼選擇才好。』  
「喏，就那盆碰碰香吧，你右手邊那盆，葉子方方圓圓的，對，就那盆。」老婆婆頷首，示意Steve把盆栽遞過來。  
Steve小心翼翼的端起那個不過他手掌大的盆栽，交到老婆婆手上，老婆婆輕輕揉了下葉片，沒多久，Steve便聞到一股類似蘋果味道的淡淡香氣，從小樹上散發出來。他驚奇地瞪大眼睛，問：『它是有香味的？』  
「是呀，你輕輕地揉它葉子，它害羞了，就會散發出香氣。」老婆婆呵呵地笑著，在小樹莖底靠近土壤的部分，摘下了一小株帶著葉的梗收到手上，隨後抬起頭問：「你喜歡他嗎？喜歡的話，算你兩元就好。」

 

細細交代了照顧碰碰香的方法，老婆婆將小盆栽裝入一個麻織的紅色袋子後遞給Steve，Steve接過袋子，道了謝後便轉身離去。

望著Steve遠去的背影，老婆婆勾起微笑，呢喃著說：「沒想到你是這一批孩子中，『嫁』得最好的，小Bucky。」

 

Bucky一開始並沒有打算要現身。其實他作為一個樹精，生活是很簡單的，每天太陽起來他就起來，等著Steve給他餵水，然後開始悠閒發呆的一天。他從來也沒有覺得這日子有什麼不對，直到老家派蝴蝶給他傳了訊。

「啥？我還有什麼傳宗接代的任務？」Bucky瞪大了眼問，小白蝶拍了拍翅膀表示肯定：「你姥姥說這是所有樹精的使命，況且Steve是姥姥親自看中的人，她巴不得你快點給他生幾個可愛的小樹精。」  
「哪有人類會想要跟小樹精交配然後生出幾株小樹啊？姥姥瘋了嗎？」Bucky嗤之以鼻地說。  
「那可難說。」小白蝶模仿著樹精姥姥高深莫測的語氣，顯得特別滑稽。  
「知道啦知道啦，你快去下一家授粉吧。」Bucky搖了搖樹枝，把小白蝶趕回她的工作崗位。

 

要跟Steve⋯⋯那個啥，首先，得跟他真正見個面吧？Bucky在心中暗暗計畫著兩人的初遇，卻覺得不管怎樣都會是個荒謬的場景。

趁著Steve在書房作畫時泡杯咖啡走進去自我介紹？趁著Steve的客廳看電視時從他背後嚇他一跳？趁著Steve在廚房煮菜時替他擺好餐盤？Bucky怎麼想都覺得沒有一個方法可以萬無一失，最後，他選了一個直接了當的方法。

 

工作了一天結束，Steve洗好澡從浴室裡走出來，肩上還披著浴巾，蹲在電視前選今天想看的電影，突然一個小小的聲音從他背後喊他：「Steve。」  
Steve頓了下手上的動作，以為自己聽岔了風聲，他細耳凝聽了兩秒，沒再聽到什麼，便又繼續著挑選。  
孰知，兩秒後，那個喊他的聲音居然加重了語氣：「Steve！」

Steve一下子寒毛直豎，從來不怎麼在意神靈鬼怪之類事物的他，也不由得感到背景發涼。他吸了口氣，握緊了手中的碟片，慢慢地轉過身來。

 

一個面貌俊秀的纖細少年，坐在他的窗臺上晃蕩著雙腳，綠色的頭髮十分惹眼。一眨一眨的靈動棕眸，對上Steve的目光後立刻凝起笑意：「嗨，初次見面。」  
Steve有大概一萬句話想講，卻不知道從何開始。從小到大都口才靈便的Steve，難得的目瞪口呆了。他張著嘴巴又閉上，反覆數次後，好不容易擠出了一個問題：『你怎麼不穿衣服？』  
「你沒給我衣服啊！」Bucky無限委屈的說：「我只能化人形，但我不會變出衣服。」  
『我⋯⋯』為什麼他沒衣服穿是自己的責任？Steve眼睛眨了又眨，好半晌後才又開口：『你想穿什麼衣服？』  
「都好，我不介意，其實我不穿也行，最近不太冷。」Bucky不在意的聳了聳肩。  
那怎麼行？Steve快步走進房間，隨手抓了件大衣出來，Bucky已經光著身子在他客廳裡走來走去，一邊以讚嘆的口氣說：「哇喔！原來地毯是這種觸感，我看它毛茸茸的，還以為走在上面會很癢呢！這是什麼植物做的啊？我都沒摸過這麼舒服的毛。」  
Steve從Bucky背後給他披上大衣，Bucky身高只到Steve下巴，Steve的及膝大衣把Bucky整個人從肩膀到腳踝都裹得密密實實。

 

望著又摸起大衣並且頻頻驚嘆的Bucky，Steve終於想到要問那個重要的問題：『你是誰啊？你怎麼進來我家的？』  
「我住你家啊！」Bucky理所當然的說：「我叫Bucky，唇形科延命草屬的小樹精，有人叫我們絨毛香茶菜，比較繞口，但不准貪簡單叫我碰碰香！」

喔，小樹精啊，絨毛香茶菜啊⋯⋯Steve一邊聽一邊點頭，過了半晌才反應過來。

 

他的小盆栽成精了？！


End file.
